


【金钱组/米耀】傲慢与偏见与机甲怪兽（4）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene





	【金钱组/米耀】傲慢与偏见与机甲怪兽（4）

金钱组非国设，环太平洋paro  
傲慢天才机甲驾驶员直A癌米 x 偏见天才科学家恐A症O装B耀  
灵感来源：傲慢与偏见与丧尸←一部很神奇的电影  
本章有熊猫组出场，是亲情向！  
补充设定：  
Omega发///情期问题：普通Omega发////情可以通过注射抑制剂或Alpha咬破后颈腺体进行临时标记来阻断发////情，临时标记不是永久标记，它会随着体内Alpha信息素代谢掉而消失。但发情期的Omega的信息素对于Alpha来说是烈性春////药，能忍住不永久标记的A都是真爱啊！

***

王耀曾经无数次地想过一个问题。

若上天不公，为何第二性征的分化不拘贵贱，如同命运坐庄的俄罗斯转盘，赌上一生，却只能依靠未知的幸运；

但若众生平等，这个世界又为什么会出现Alpha，Beta，Omega的划分？

Alpha天生体能异于常人，性别分化后更是抛开身为普通人的Beta一个数量级，领导力强，具有压迫力和震慑力，几乎就是上天恩赐予人类的超级士兵。Beta是代表普通人的大多数，他们没有特殊的能力加成，却是最稳定，理性的人们，盛产科学家与商人。

而Omega……可悲的，甜美的，被诅咒的Omega。他们的一生注定为激素所左右，被Alpha狩猎，被Alpha圈养，然后在Alpha所打造的舒适美丽的金丝笼里做一只软弱可爱的小宠物。

王耀从前并不在意第二性征分化的结果。

他是上海要塞预备役驾驶员的训练记录巅峰，也是公认的机械天才。上海要塞机甲第一队的队长从他16岁开始就软磨硬泡地要把他预定进自己的小队，研究院的院长也时不时借着身体检查的机会疯狂暗示他在研究院的锦绣前程。两方明里暗里为了王耀撕了不知道几个来回，但谁都知道，最终决定王耀去留的将是他的第二性征分化结果。

Alpha，意味着风光无限的机甲一队驾驶员。

Beta，则代表了研究院首席研究员的关门弟子。

至于Omega……17岁就把整个训练区的Alpha们揍得敢怒不敢言的上海要塞暴力甜心，怎么可能是Omega？

然而，王耀的第二性征分化比同龄人晚了将近三年。

比王耀小一岁的弟弟都早已确认分化为Alpha，王耀却依然没有性成熟的迹象。身边的同学们，甚至是小一级的学弟们逐渐抽长成强壮高大的成年Alpha，只有他还是修长纤细的少年身形，脸颊带着婴儿肥的圆润，面容精巧秀丽，就像个被迫陷入时间停滞的，被强烈反差的野兽所包围的，异类。

是的，异类。

早已成年的同期Alpha们不是嘴欠犯抽被王耀毫不留情地殴打过，就是常年在王耀金光灿灿的记录下被压上一头，时间长了，总有那么几个嫉妒得发狂的家伙。如今王耀成了一群Alpha中格格不入的大龄未发育者，徘徊窥视的鬣狗们终于找到了下嘴的机会。

“嘿，甜心，今天你分化了吗？”

“宝贝，瞧瞧你漂亮的屁股，我打赌你会是个不错的Omega~”

“研究院给你做检查了吗？该不会你缺了哪个重要器官吧，哈哈哈哈”

“滚去研究院吧，娘炮！”

而每到此时，因为性征分化的问题而变得越发暴躁的王耀总是捏得指关节爆响，琥珀色的瞳仁中瞳孔幽深，绿幽幽地看向那些挑衅的Alpha们。

未分化的王耀有着天然的体能劣势，但他身手灵活，擅长借用巧力攻击脆弱的关节与软肋，在那些隐蔽的没有监控摄像头的训练场角落里，Alpha痛苦的惨叫与关节脱臼的脆响，是独属于王耀的解压方式。

王耀的弟弟王嘉龙是个比起Alpha更像Beta的人，哪怕他的训练记录也是数一数二的优秀，他却并不推崇暴力，而是更乐意遵守秩序，维护章程。

所以，那些年里，跟在王耀身边的王嘉龙最常说的话就是：

“哥，别理那群傻逼。”

“哥，别打了。”

“哥，快跑，督察来了。”

那时候，揍完嘴欠的Alpha，王耀总会挂着肿胀的嘴角淤青带着王嘉龙去基地外的一家港式甜品店吃冰。

“你说，第二性征就那么重要吗？”糊了一嘴草莓味碎冰来消肿的王耀撑着下巴，捏着精致漂亮的小勺搅拌着高脚杯里半融的冰沙，轻轻地问：“明明那些训练记录都是我靠自己挣来的，我训练得比谁都刻苦，我学习得也比任何人都努力，我明明已经做到这么优秀，为什么这些人却只因为我的性别分化而肆无忌惮地嘲笑我，讽刺我？”

“哥，别跟那群扑街仔计较，他们就是嫉妒你……”

“Alpha又怎样，Beta又怎样？哪怕是Omega，难道只因为腺体生长的不同，就可以完全否定一个人的才华与能力吗？这是什么狗屁逻辑。”

精致的铁叉戳碎了一块沙冰，发出哧啦一声轻响。

“如果Alpha都是这样以性别而洋洋自得的傲慢的蠢货，我倒宁愿我分化成Beta。”他抬起头，看着对面的弟弟，“哪怕我是个Beta，我也能把这群傻逼按在地上摩擦。”

“是的。”王嘉龙一贯没什么表情的脸上露出一个有些温柔的笑，他倾过身来，手指蹭过王耀的嘴角，轻轻抹下来一片鲜红的草莓果酱，“只要是哥哥，就一定能办到的。”

“因为，无论是什么性别，我的哥哥都是世界上最厉害的人。”

凑近的男孩，不，现在应该说是男人了，眉眼温柔，声音里带着显而易见的崇拜与仰慕，还有一点点奇异的怜惜。王耀恍惚中隐约闻到一丝海盐的味道，然而随着嘉龙坐了回去，那味道又消失无踪，像是一个错觉。

大概是隔壁女孩子的海盐奶茶的味道吧。

我还没分化，不可能闻到任何信息素的味道。王耀这样想着。

然而，命运的狐狸尾巴隐藏在每一个看似毫无关联的细节中，只等着某个成熟的时机，拉开一场猝不及防的恶作剧。

那是王耀20岁生日前夕。

几个不入流的Alpha又来挑衅他，约在傍晚的训练室后边儿的矮墙边。王耀从没把这些屡战屡败的肌肉废物放在眼里，拎着训练服，也没叫嘉龙，就这么懒洋洋地晃了过去。

早点打完早点回家，他漫不经心地想着，今天要给嘉龙做叉烧饭。

然后，在他放倒了两个Alpha，正捏着拳头桀桀阴笑着逼近最后一个时，一阵奇怪却猛烈的热意从下腹部猛地炸开，难以抗拒的酸软浪潮一样扑向全身，像是连骨头都能腐蚀的浓酸，登时让他脚下一软，跪倒在了地上。

身下隐秘的位置在烧灼的热意中变得濡湿，有什么粘稠的液体从隐秘的位置不受控制地流出来，打湿了裤子。

空气里，原本闻不到的Alpha的气味突然显现，木炭味，铁锈味，苦茶味，它们像是带着火苗钻进王耀的鼻腔，渗进血液，让身体越来越热，越来越……空虚。

甜美的玫瑰香味开始蔓延。

王耀艰难地抬起头，看到Alpha们震惊的脸，以及，在玫瑰香气中，逐渐染上狂乱欲望的眼睛。

不。

不。

不可以。

虚软的身体被人按在地上，训练服外套被粗暴扯开，拉链崩裂，落在地上。

已经完全失去理智的Alpha们一边互相厮打，一边粗暴地拉扯着地上甜美的Omega，在最原始的欲望中争夺着交///配的权利。有人捏住王耀的脖子，有人想要扯他的裤子，有人把手伸进他的T恤里，抚摸他的腰侧。然而他却连一个最简单的右勾拳也做不到。

不。

生理性的眼泪从烫得酸胀的眼角滑落。

可悲的Omega。

被信息素囚禁的软弱生物。

不……

上天啊……

救救我……

绝望的恍惚中，有个人嘶吼着冲了出来。

那个从来不屑于使用暴力，面无表情的沉静青年，此刻一双眼被愤怒烧得通红，牙关紧咬，手臂绷起狰狞的青筋，疯了一样揪着趴在王耀身上扯他衣服的Alpha甩在一边，提着拳头就冲着面门而去。

是嘉龙。

Alpha痛苦的惨叫声夹杂着拳头敲在皮肉上的闷响贴着地面而来，王耀仰面躺在那里，双眼失神地看向燃烧着大火般赤红的天空。

身体里因为发/////情而烧起的高烧把指尖都烫得无力，王耀在混沌的意识中，觉得自己像是正被整个天空烧灼，整个世界都是火，都是……地狱之火。

然后，一个熟悉的脸出现在微微模糊的视线中，挡住了刺眼的火光。

嘉龙脸上溅着血，额角因为太过于紧绷而鼓起青筋，整个人看上去像个杀意未消的野兽。他对着王耀露出一个笑，看得出来他在努力温柔，却因为抽动的脸部肌肉而显得滑稽可笑。

“对不起，对不起，哥哥，”他慢慢扶起王耀，声音颤抖，带着哭腔：“我必须这样做，我必须要临时标记你，不然整个基地的Alpha都会被引来。”

“对不起……对不起。”

牙齿切开后颈的皮肤，微微的刺痛。

海盐味道的信息素从破开的伤口处注入身体，激素与激素融合抵消，慢慢安抚下躁动的腺体，褪去高热。

不愧是嘉龙……这真是，好温柔的信息素……

这样想着，王耀昏了过去。

再次醒来时，王耀已经躺在研究院的高密监控病房里了。

基地的指挥官，研究院院长都站在他的床边小声讨论着什么，看到他醒了，急忙围了过来。

“你怎么样？”上海要塞的指挥官是个带着金丝眼镜的斯文中年男人，见王耀要起身，上前一步按住他，示意他好好静养：“别慌，你现在已经稳定下来了，不会对我有什么影响的。”

“我……”王耀垂下眼睛，“我是个Omega。”

“我知道，”指挥官笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍他的头，“嘉龙第一时间就联系了我和院长，说实话，我们都吓了一跳。这种情况……我们还真是从来没遇到过。”

沉默了半晌，王耀语调平平地说：“我不去后方。”

他抬起眼睛，“请替我摘除腺体，我不要去后方。”

“你这孩子，瞎说什么呢，你知道摘除腺体会有什么后果吗？”院长花白的胡子都在颤：“腺体摘除手术风险极大，甚至可能导致寿命缩减。”

“我——”

“王耀中尉，”指挥官打断他的辩解，声音变得严肃，“摘除腺体的事你想也别想，用你这样一个人的命去冒风险，无论是对要塞还是全人类都是巨大的损失。这是命令。”

说完，他又放轻了声音，道：“我刚刚和院长讨论过了。嘉龙这件事处理得很谨慎，现在高层只有我们知道，那几个Alpha我也处理过了，关于这件事，他们不会说一个字。鉴于你的身体情况，我给你一年的时间去休整，找到稳定你自己的办法，一年后，我希望你能再次向我报道。”

像是被这个消息震住了似的，王耀不可置信地抬起头，看向床前的两个人，连话也忘了说。

“长官，如果……如果……”王耀抖着声音，手指紧紧掐着床单下的腿，期待又畏惧地发问：“如果我能够稳定下来，我……我还能……”

“只要你有能力通过审核。”指挥官拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着说：“我们要塞没出过第一位Alpha驾驶员，但如果能有第一位Omega驾驶员，好像也挺拉风的，是不是？”

“你又跟我抢人啊，”研究院院长不赞同地用手肘顶了下指挥官的胳膊，道：“驾驶员不是唯一的路，你要是想进研究院，我随时敞开大门。”

王耀从进入训练营开始，性格就拧巴又倔强，哪怕被人按在地上揍，他也没掉过一滴眼泪。然而此时，在两位长辈温和期许的目光之下，滚烫的眼泪不受控制地从眼角淌下来，像是小河，啪嗒啪嗒打湿了被子。

“好。”

他用力点头。

后来，后来怎么样了呢？

王耀看着眼前熟悉的场景，确定自己正在做梦。

这里是上海要塞的地下训练场，空旷的，灯火通明的，7年前的训练场。

那灰暗的一年里，王耀试过了市面上所有的抑制剂，尝试了所有的隐藏Omega身份的方法，终于在一年后准时回到基地复训。嘉龙在那件事发生没多久后就通过了驾驶员审核，成为了一名正式驾驶员，还完成了几次出色的任务，这让他和他的红色机甲在国际上都小有名气。

王耀抱臂靠在训练场的墙壁上，看着不远处在单杠上做引体向上的7年前的自己。

休学一年在预备役驾驶员中引起了不小的猜测，但这些都在王耀复训之后被压了下来。复训的王耀宣布自己分化为Beta，但仍然参与驾驶员审核。他变得沉默了很多，不乐意和任何驾驶员走得太近，只是没日没夜地训练，活得像个高效率运转的训练机器。也因此，原本就很可怕的训练记录，在王耀复训后彻底进化为怪物级别，这次，连最傲慢的Alpha都只能乖乖闭嘴。

这是哪一天呢？

王耀看着那个倔强的自己，有些头痛地想。

很快他就有了答案。

训练室的门被人刷开，一身深蓝色驾驶员训练服的嘉龙走了进来。他变得更高了，比王耀还要高一点，身体也更加强壮。曾经还有点青涩的沉静青年，在战场的历练下蜕变成为成熟的男人，连信息素也变得沉稳醇厚。

“哥，你还在训练？”

王耀做完最后一个引体向上，轻巧地落回地面，用脖子上的湿毛巾擦了擦脸：“ 啊，是，很快就要审核了，我不想出差错。”

嘉龙笑了一下，道：“你的记录已经是一骑绝尘了，你这样，第二名的压力可太大了。”

“不绝对性地碾压，这群满脑子性别歧视的傲慢Alpha又会瞎逼逼了。”王耀不屑地嗤了一声，看向嘉龙：“你今天怎么有空来找我？”

“哦，”嘉龙看了眼手上的终端，又把它认真放好，“我要出任务了，可能不能去看你的审核，所以提前过来，给你加油。”

不对。

围观的成年王耀愣了一下。

这是那一天。

“看到哥你还这么精神满满的我就放心啦。”王嘉龙冲王耀点点头，声音温柔：“哥你一定会成为最优秀的驾驶员的。”

年轻的王耀哼了一声，笑得张扬。

王嘉龙又看了看终端，道：“时间差不多了，我要去集合了，你要加油。”

不，不对。

围观的王耀几乎是下意识地冲了过去，想要拉住离开的男人的手。

别去，不要去。

你会死的！

手指从男人的身体上穿过，王耀愣愣地看着自己的手，猛然想起来，对，这是在梦里。

这是七年前。

他永远无法改变的一天。

“嘉龙，嘉龙！！！”

“王耀——”

他从梦中惊醒，还没从混沌梦境里恢复的大脑有些迟钝反应了两秒，这才慢慢地聚拢理智，看向把他从噩梦中摇醒的那个人。

灿烂的金发，湛蓝的眼珠，年轻的Alpha蹙着眉担忧地看着他。

阿尔弗雷德？

他怎么会在这？

王耀微微移动了一下身体，骤然发现他此刻浑身酸软，正赤裸着和同样光溜溜的阿尔弗雷德堂在一个被窝里，四肢交缠，皮肤温热，亲密无间。

？？？

？？？

瞪大眼睛，王耀伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，摸到两个结痂的伤口。

？？？

“耀，你怎么——”

啪——

阿尔弗雷德被一巴掌抽得脸侧了过去，白皙的脸颊上，随着火辣辣的痛感，五个清晰的指印慢慢浮现。

“你干嘛？？？？”

“卑鄙！！！！”王耀猛地扑上来，骑在阿尔弗雷德的身上把他压在床里，眼睛几乎冒出火来：“你，你，我没想到你这么卑鄙！！！谁允许你他妈标记我的，你计划好了是不是？？换了我的药？？？我要杀了你！！！”

“我不是，我没有——”

啪——

又是一巴掌。

阿尔弗雷德被抽得心头火起，用力攥住王耀的两只手腕，把他死死压在身上，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝威慑。

王耀在这瞪视下莫名地瑟缩了一下，随即意识到，这是被标记的Omega对自己的Alpha本能的服从。

“你冷静一点好不好，我没有标记你。”阿尔弗雷德意识到王耀被自己震慑，放轻了声音，手上的力道却没有减弱：“你的药我是不小心的，我以为你是Alpha。”

“哈？？？”王耀不可置信，“你是猪吗？是不是Alpha你踏马闻不出来？”

“我以为你天生气味淡嘛……”阿尔弗雷德有点委屈，但看到王耀一副又要暴走的样子，连忙接着解释道：“昨天我来的时候你已经发////情了，我没有永久标记你，那就是个临时标记，我想救你！”

“……”

王耀沉默了一会儿，慢慢放松了力道。

“你松手。”他淡淡地说。

那个冷淡从容的王博士好像突然从这个身体里活了过来，再次恢复成阿尔弗雷德最熟悉，却也最不喜欢的疏离模样。

阿尔弗雷德悻悻地松手，看着王耀从他身上站了起来，双脚踩在阿尔弗雷德的腰两边，头几乎要碰上天花板上悬挂的顶灯。

阿尔弗雷德：“？”

王耀居高临下，轻轻笑了一下。

然后，脚尖用力踩上年轻Alpha的胯间，瞬间碾住了那个略微抬头的敏感的器官。

“卧槽——”

阿尔弗雷德惨叫一声，惊恐地看着王耀。

“年轻人，我接下来要问你几个问题。”王耀冷淡地说着，脚下却毫不留情：“为了你引以为傲的小玩意儿的安全着想，我建议你严肃，认真，真实地回答我所有的问题。”

“你……”要害被人按住，稍一动作就能感到那只漂亮的脚加大力度，阿尔弗雷德不敢再挣扎，只好举起双手示意王耀冷静，然后靠在枕头里乖巧地说：“您问。”

“第一个问题，你从什么时候知道我是Omega的？”

“昨晚……哎，你别踩，是真的，我昨天被叫过去问话，才知道我那天不小心打碎的抑制剂其实是Omega抑制剂……”

“问话？”王耀眯起眼睛。

“我承认了！”阿尔弗雷德头皮都炸了起来，连忙解释：“我说那个抑制剂是我的，我从外面拿回来玩儿的。除了我没人知道你是……你是Omega……”

“好吧，下一个问题。”王耀继续发问：“你昨晚做了什么？”

“嗯……我发现你的抑制剂不对，就连忙来找你，发现你正在发/////情……”说到这里，阿尔弗雷德的脸上微微发红：“过度发情你会休克嘛，我本来想找研究院帮忙，结果你拉着我说不要走……卧槽，是真的啊，你别踩你别踩，会断的会断的！！真的是你拉着我说叫我帮你，但是你又不想让我标记你，我也没有抑制剂，我就只好临时标记了你……”

说到这里，阿尔弗雷德有点不好意思地补充：“顺便……嗯，干柴烈火嘛，一不小心，就睡了……”

王耀对于这点倒是没有太生气。

常年禁欲的身体有时候是需要发泄的，至少从现在的身体感觉上来看，他昨晚没有受伤，好像也确实有爽到。

“第三个问题，”王耀用脚趾轻轻研磨那根慢慢膨胀挺立的可怕器官，声音变得危险：“你那么讨厌我，又不是为了标记我，那你为什么要帮我？”

胯下那处被人玩弄，阿尔弗雷德又爽又怕，忍不住哑声道：“我不讨厌你，我，我喜欢你！”

“哦？”王耀挑起眉毛，一脸不信。

“真的，”阿尔弗雷德认真地看着王耀的眼睛，“我承认我之前是个混蛋，但那是研究院新研发的Alpha抑制剂的副作用。研究院说，这是求偶行为增幅，我会故意挑衅我喜欢的对象，吸引他的注意，借此来求偶。”

“求偶。”王耀哼笑一声，嘲道：“你们Alpha都是这样求偶的？活该你们一个个打光棍。”

“喂……”

抽回脚，王耀神态自若地跳下床，拉开衣柜去找自己能换的衣服。

阿尔弗雷德心有余悸地握着自己的小兄弟，眼睛却追随着黑发Omega的一举一动，看到他走动时漂亮的肌肉线条，挺翘的臀/////部，以及玉色皮肤上一个个樱红的吻/////痕，看得眼睛几乎要着火。

“你相信我了？”他问。

“嗯。”王耀漫不经心地回道：“求偶行为增幅，这么高端的词汇，我猜你那个贫瘠荒凉的脑瓜是想不出来的。我原谅你的冒犯了，所以，”

他转过头，看着床上的阿尔弗雷德，“现在，请你滚出我的房间。”

“不行。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，一脸无辜地指着自己站起来的小兄弟：“它还站着呢。”

王耀的视线凉飕飕地看向阿尔弗雷德挺立的胯////间，在那里意味深长地打了个圈，又慢慢移回阿尔弗雷德的脸上，看得阿尔弗雷德背后一凉：“我猜，你能自己处理好，对吗？或者，你希望我来处。理？”

阿尔弗雷德悻悻地收回视线，弓着背去捡丢在床下的T恤与训练服，嘟嘟囔囔：“有谁会对自己的Alpha这么凶的……”

“琼斯上尉，”王耀扣好衬衣的扣子，转过身来，单手靠在衣柜上看向阿尔弗雷德：“你说你在求偶，我知道了。我现在正式地拒绝你的求偶。所以，你并不是我的Alpha，等你的信息素代谢完，我们就没有任何关系了，懂吗？”

“blablabla，”阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸，懒洋洋地套上裤子，然后在王耀的注视下，挑衅一样把自己还半硬着的东西塞进内裤，系上皮带，简直就是无声的控诉。

这人是不是脑子有病。

王耀在心里扶额。

“反正你知道我喜欢你了，接下来我要怎么做就是我的事了。”阿尔弗雷德拎着自己的外套，走到门口，道：“之前都是抑制剂在捣鬼，那才不是我的真本事。现在，你等好了。”

他眯起眼睛，笑得邪邪的。

“我的求偶，现在才真正开始呢。”

“哦？”王耀挑眉，慢慢走到阿尔弗雷德身前，直视着他的眼睛：“有句话忘了告诉你了，琼斯上尉。”

猝不及防地，他用力推了阿尔弗雷德一把，把他推出了房门。

“请你以后离我远一点，Alpha。”

王耀的手撑住房门，对着阿尔弗雷德勾起一个冰冷的笑：“毕竟你知道，我这个人，”

“最讨厌Alpha。”

砰的一声，大门擦着阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖关上，震得墙面都好像抖了一下。

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，不服气地哼了一声。

走着瞧吧。

他把训练服外套甩上肩膀，闻了闻身上淡淡的玫瑰味，心情颇佳地哼着歌走了出去。

房内，方才还游刃有余的王博士靠在冰冷的大门上，慢慢地，摸上了自己颈后的伤口。

那处已经结痂，粗粝的血壳有些扎手，却并不疼痛，甚至在微微发烫，隐约泄露出一丝硝石的味道。

临时标记吗……

在那种情况下，还能因为他的拒绝而仅仅只做临时标记……

就像……就像嘉龙当年为他做到的。

嘉龙是因为经年累月的敬重与血脉相连的亲情。

那阿尔弗雷德呢，他是因为什么呢？

求偶？

王耀抬起头看向冷白的顶灯，在身上残留的玫瑰香气里有些失神。

真是……

该死的Alpha。

TBC


End file.
